


The Riding Crop Series

by Daylyn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding Crop, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylyn/pseuds/Daylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes brings his riding crop on a stakeout, leading to some interesting moments for Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Fawn’s discussion of REDH on the Holmesslash Yahoo Group. Fawn lamented that Holmes’ riding crop really didn’t come up enough in slash. So, instead of going to sleep, I wrote this. *hides*

Title: The Stakeout  
Author: [](http://daylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://daylyn.livejournal.com/)**daylyn**  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Pairing: SH/JW  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Um… riding crop porn.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, although actually in the public domain. No profit is intended.  
Summary: Holmes brings his riding crop on a stakeout, leading to some interesting moments for Watson.

 

**The Stakeout**

I cannot believe he brought his riding crop.

We wait, crouched in a darkened room, for our culprit to arrive, our only illumination provided by moonlight streaming through the dirty window. The dust is thick in this abandoned house, but Holmes assures both Lestrade and me that our criminal will be here, tonight, to finalize his dastardly plan.

I know our quarry is dangerous. I know I must be alert. I must pay attention. But damn, how am I to concentrate when Holmes is stroking that infernal crop!

Oh, it seems innocent enough. Surely Lestrade thinks that Holmes’ actions are just a release of nervous energy. Anyone who would see him would surmise as much. But I, who know him so well, _know_ that he is purposefully tormenting me.  
  
His long, sensitive fingers run over the handle length, slowly, teasingly, barely touching the crop, and then moving steadily to gently caress the knob on the end. My body begins to respond.

Holmes doesn’t look at me; he doesn’t look at anything except the riding crop in his hands.

My breath quickens.

“Are you alright, Doctor?” Lestrade questions, looking concerned.

I swallow hard. “Perfectly fine, Inspector,” I answer, giving him a quick, albeit strained, smile. “Just a little tired of the waiting, that’s all,” I explain.

“I understand perfectly,” Lestrade says peevishly. “How much longer do you think we have to be here, Mr. Holmes?”

Holmes smiles at me and continues his stroking. His caresses become firmer, longer, sliding down the entire end of the handle. I glare at him.

Holmes never stops his stroking. “I’m certain that the ultimate event will occur soon enough, Lestrade. Have some patience,” he says, forming a tightened grip around the riding crop and leisurely pushing it through his hand.

I cannot help myself; I think back to our prior time together. My God, it was only last night. Holmes used the crop upon me, stinging my buttocks in that delightful manner that always leaves me pleading with him for release. But release was slow in coming. He taunted me, lightly stroking my entrance with that selfsame handle now firmly in his grasp. Then, when I could take no more, he finally, _finally_ pushed the riding crop inside of me.

I grow impossibly hard at the memory.

“Are you quite sure that you’re alright?” Lestrade asks me, interrupting my thoughts.

I glare again at Holmes and try to get my breathing under control. “Quite fine,” I lie to Lestrade. “It’s just the dust in here.”

The Inspector looks from me to Holmes, who affects an air of artful innocence. Lestrade frowns, looking perplexed. “If you’re sure…” he finally says. He doesn’t look convinced.

I nod, not trusting my voice.

“When will he come?” Lestrade asks impatiently.

Holmes looks at Lestrade and then at me. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll come very soon,” he says in a steady voice.

My eyes widen. No, surely he couldn’t mean…

Lestrade nods and looks out the window, obviously bored with his surroundings and his companions.

I turn to Holmes, my eyes pleading, begging him not to do what I know he’s about to do. He’s taken the riding crop and placed it near his lips, moving the handle back and forth oh so slowly. His eyes meet mine, and I can see just the tiny bit of his tongue peeking out.

I clench my fists and try to control my breathing.

Holmes glances at Lestrade to confirm that he’s still preoccupied. He then drags the tip of his tongue over the length of the handle until he finally reaches the knob. Looking me directly in the eyes, he places the end of the riding crop in his mouth and sucks, hard.

I find my release.

I must give a strangled moan, for Lestrade is at my side in an instant. “Doctor,” he says insistently, “whatever is wrong?”

But then Holmes is there, gentling me, answering when I cannot. “It looks like the good Watson has developed a cramp,” he says reasonably.

I’m about to agree, but we hear a noise coming from the front door. “He’s here,” Holmes whispers fiercely, brandishing his crop as a weapon and springing into the next room. Lestrade quickly runs after him.

I gather myself for a moment and then grab my revolver, wondering how I’m ever going to make it through this night. Then I follow Holmes, as I always do.


	2. The Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my riding crop porn fic, [**The Stakeout**](http://daylyn.livejournal.com/16033.html). The following evening, Watson uses the crop to take his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [](http://haldane.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldane.livejournal.com/)**haldane** for the wonderful beta job.

Title: The Reckoning  
Author: daylyn  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Um… more riding crop porn. Spanking. Mild BDSM. Pure smut.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, although actually in the public domain. No profit is intended.

 

The Reckoning

I pace around the sitting room, waiting for Holmes to return. He is meeting with Lestrade to tie up the loose ends from last night’s investigation. But my thoughts are not with the capture of that criminal; I instead remember Holmes’ use of the riding crop.

My breath quickens at the recollection and I start to pace furiously, trying to keep my body under control. This is unacceptable. I must reprimand Holmes when he arrives home. His actions were foolish, reckless, dangerous even, especially in front of a Scotland Yard inspector, no matter how oblivious Holmes thinks Lestrade is. I don’t relish the idea of spending two years breaking rocks. Holmes’ behavior was irresponsible. It was imprudent. It was ill considered.

It was incredibly arousing.

I groan to myself as my traitorous body betrays me yet again. I stop pacing and my eyes alight upon the riding crop in question, propped against the wall beside the door to Holmes’ bedroom. Like a fly to honey I am drawn to it, crossing the room without thought to stand before it.

I pick the crop up; the smooth, black leather feels cool within my hands. I grip it tightly, allowing my memories to overtake me momentarily. Holmes plays me like he does his Stradivarius, the crop as his bow and, although my sounds will never equal the grand music he creates, Holmes insists that he is making me sing and the symphony is our lovemaking. I smile fondly, for it is an incredibly romantic thought. Holmes would be mortified to learn that I think so, although I suspect that he already knows.

Romanticism aside, he still must be reprimanded for his rash actions last night. My eyes fall again onto the riding crop in my grip. I smile slightly as an idea begins to take form.

I hear the opening of our front door and the unmistakable sounds of Holmes entering the building. I hear his excited footfalls on those seventeen stairs, and he bounds into our sitting room, vibrant and full of energy. I resist the urge to leap across the room and kiss him soundly; instead I tap the riding crop against my hand.

“Watson,” he cries, bustling about the room and pouring himself a drink, “the case is all settled and it really is airtight. Another dangerous criminal off the street, I dare say, even trusting Lestrade to make the case against him.” He takes a quick sip and then smiles at me mischievously. “By the way,” he continues, and I could hear the humor lacing his every word, “the good Inspector sends his regards. He was quite concerned about you and wants me to make sure that you are feeling better.”

Holmes smiles broadly, obviously quite pleased with his schemes, ranging from the criminal capture to my embarrassed pleasure. I don’t respond, but stand there, continuing to tap the crop against my hand.

His smile falters. “Watson?” he says with trepidation.

“You’ve been very wicked, Sherlock,” I say in my sternest voice.

He blinks in surprise as I rarely use his Christian name, and then he gives me a wry, amused look. “Whatever do you mean?” he asks.

I walk across the room toward him, purposefully, steadily, until only about two feet separate us. I reach out the riding crop and gently stroke his cheek. His eyes widen in surprise.

“You were very wicked last night,” I say, keep my voice stern, and still stroking his cheek. “You must be taught a lesson.”

He gives a half smile. “What sort of lesson?” he asks.

I take the riding crop and trace it down the entire length of his torso, finally stopping at the edge of his trousers. I look him directly in the eyes. “You must be punished, Sherlock,” I say firmly.

He looks at me in surprise, his face a study in conflict, and I realize that this is the moment of truth, so to speak. He will make a decision whether to submit to me, which I have never before suggested, at least not in this manner. I do know that if he laughs, or mocks me, I shall be mortified and embarrassed, and I shall possibly have to flee. I wait his response in a state of excited dread.

Finally, finally he drops his eyes and looks at where the riding crop touches his body. His cheeks are stained a delightful red. “Yes,” he whispers, “I must be punished.” His eyes flick up at me briefly, and are then cast downward once again. “What are you going to do?”

Holmes’ submission is astonishingly arousing, and I take a deep breath to calm myself. I step closer and place the riding crop flush against his chest. He looks up at me with both surprise and a little fear evident in his stormy grey eyes. The surprise I don’t mind; the fear will not do. I reach out with my hand and gently stroke his cheek. He shudders and I can feel him relax under my care.

Finally I smile and withdraw my hand. “Go into your room,” I say, and firmly press the crop against him.

He nods, turns around, and walks steadily to his room. I watch him as he enters it, take one more deep breath, and then follow him.

I find him standing before the bed, eyes looking downward. I close the door and lock it. I move about the room, lowering the lamplight until there is a warm, intimate glow. I come and stand behind him, and then gently turn him toward me.

“Get undressed,” I tell him.

He looks at me coyly. “And will you do the same?” he asks.

I realize that he is testing me and I smile to myself, knowing that he expects me to falter. But I will not give into him so easily.

“No,” I say very firmly, “I will not. Now get undressed, Sherlock. Your punishment still awaits, and I can assure you that it will get worse the longer it is delayed.”

He swallows hard and I can see he was not expecting that reply. Nonetheless, he is doing what I have told him to, taking off his jacket, waistcoat, shoes, and trousers. He stands before me in his shirt and underwear.

I use the crop to trace the line of buttons on his shirt, and then the growing bulge in his undergarments. My eyes follow the black leather. I then look up into his eyes, and press the crop firmly against his flies. He gives a surprised hiss.

“All your clothes,” I demand.

With trembling fingers he unbuttons his collar and cuffs, slowing removing them. The shirt buttons slowly follow, and then he finally takes the shirt off. I make no effort to hide my appreciation of his naked chest, licking my lips slightly as I contemplate tasting him. But that is an action for later. Now I use the crop to stroke his bulging undergarments again, my intent clear.

Holmes slowly unbuttons his flies, and that last bit of clothing begins to move downward as if by its own will. I encourage that movement with the crop, pushing his underwear down to the floor.

This time it is Holmes who is having trouble breathing, his heavy breath coming in gasps as we both take in the disparity of me standing fully clothed before his delectably naked form.

“What now, Watson?” he asks, his voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

“Now, Sherlock, you will receive your punishment as I see fit.”

His breathing becomes even faster. His manhood juts proudly from him, and it is all I can do to resist kneeling down and tasting him. Instead, I begin to stroke his body with the riding crop, starting with his face and traveling downward, downward, gently touching each nipple. Holmes casts his eyes to the floor and he trembles, but it is obvious that it is due to intense excitement.

I step behind him and press myself to him, so that he can feel my fully clothed body against his nakedness. I am certain that he can feel my hardness pressing into him from behind. My arm reaches around as I trace the concave of his abdomen with the riding crop, focusing on the hollow of his navel. Further down I travel, but I take care to avoid his swollen firmness. Instead I gently caress his inner thighs and move to his sac. Just as he begins to seek the contact of the crop, I pull it away; he gives a soft whimper.

I take a step back and then start stroking him again, this time on the back, lightly touching the short hairs on his neck before moving over his strong shoulder blades. I run the crop down his spine, stopping just at the small of his back. Unconsciously, I’m certain, he moves his buttocks toward me slightly, seeking my touch.

I take the riding crop and slap him, just once, on his rear. My actions made the most satisfying sound and leave an even more satisfying red mark. Holmes jerks his head up in shock, and draws in his breath with a resounding hiss.

I gently trace the area with the crop, and then kiss the back of his neck, my jacket rubbing against his skin. I then step back, removing all contact. He gasps.

“Get on the bed, Sherlock,” I say. “Face down.”

He tenses for a moment, and then nods his head before complying with my demand. I suck in my breath at the sight before me.

I slowly remove my jacket and waistcoat, as well as my collar and cuffs. Holmes’ head faces me, his grey eyes intent on my every action. I leave my shirt and trousers on, at least for the moment, their confinement a tormenting pleasure. I take the riding crop and again caress Holmes’ body, his back, his arms, his buttocks, his legs. I then kneel on the bed beside him, taking a moment to listen to his shallow breathing and little whimpers.

I then slap him again, right at the top of his thigh. He cries out and thrusts into the bed.

I am careful as I slap him again. There is a delicate balance between pleasure and pain, as I have learned from Holmes when he handles me in a similar manner. I know to keep my strokes firm and steady, not too hard but forceful and even. I reach between his legs and underneath him, grasping his swollen firmness. He gasps and thrusts into my grip. I can tell by the pulsing in his manhood that Holmes is enjoying my ministrations.

But this is about punishment, so to speak, and Holmes must know why he now finds himself in such a situation. “Sherlock,” I tell him, removing my hand from his member and slapping him once more. “You must use caution. I have no desire to find myself in gaol.”

I slap him again, and he moans in pleasurable anguish. “And I especially do not want any harm to come to you or your reputation,” I tell him, slapping him once more.

I take a moment to watch the reddening of his cheeks, and I stroke them lightly with the crop, enjoying the view of the black leather over the scarlet, sensitive skin. Then I give another slap; he gives another cry.

I stroke him again. “You know that Lestrade is not as unobservant as you claim,” I tell him. Another slap, a whimper in response. “I want you to imagine how I would feel if my lack of control was to be your ruin,” I say. My voice breaks at the thought. “I couldn’t stand knowing that I had caused that.” I slap him again, this time harder than any of the previous times.

Holmes let out a sob. “I’m sorry, John,” he whispers.

I am shocked to see tears streaming down his cheek. My God, what had I done? But somehow, instinctively, I knew that I couldn’t collapse and give up control. Holmes had trusted me to get him into this situation, and he lay there trusting me to get him out of it.

“Hush Sherlock” I say soothingly. I place the crop on the bed beside me, and gently rub at his backside. “Hush,” I say again, and lean over and kiss each red buttock. “I don’t want you to be sorry,” I say to him in a low, calm voice. “I just want you to be cautious.”

He nods slightly, and begins to relax under my care as I continue to caress him. I move one of my hands to his sac, gently rubbing him there. I then reach underneath him and stroke the waiting hardness. I feel my own firmness pulsing in my trousers.

I release him and then firmly stroke his back. “Roll over,” I say, “and let me see your beautiful body.”

He tenses unexpectedly underneath me, and there is a moment of stiff silence. “Watson,” he says in a hard voice, “I have already given you myself. There is no reason for you to say such preposterous lies.”

I am taken aback, both shocked by his coldness and confused by his intention. Everything stills for a moment, the only sound his heavy breathing. My mind races furiously as I struggle to discern his meaning. Understanding suddenly crystallizes and I realize that Holmes is harboring a serious misperception about his own charm and, it seems by extension, his sense of worth. I cannot allow such a false view to stand. I reclaim the crop, an idea quickly coming to mind.

“Roll over,” I tell him in a firm voice.

“Watson…” he says with a tone of exasperation.

“Roll. Over. Sherlock,” I demand.

He blinks in surprise and then, once again, complies with my request.

I take the crop, slowly tracing his chest once more. “You are beautiful, Sherlock,” I say in a low voice.

He rolls his eyes. “Watson…” he begins in an argumentative tone.

I quickly slap his left nipple with the end of the crop. He gasps and his eyes widen in surprise. “No, Sherlock,” I say, now lightly stroking both nipples with the crop, “I will not listen to your arguments. You are beautiful.”

He reaches out his hand and tentatively grabs my wrist. “I know that I am not,” he says in a shaky voice.

I take both his hands and pull them above his head, bringing them to the headboard. “Hold onto this,” I tell him. “And don’t let go.”

He grabs the headboard and looks at me, his eyes almost pleading. “Watson…” he begins again.

“Hush,” I say, putting the tip of the crop to his lips and then bending down to kiss him gently. When I pull away, I look him directly in the eyes. “No more words, Sherlock,” I say, taking the crop lengthwise and placing it in his mouth. He clenches the headboard more tightly, and bites down on the black leather, looking at me with wide eyes.

“You are beautiful,” I say again. “While I must admit that it is your brilliance that makes you irresistible,” and here I lean over and gently kiss his forehead, “I find your body to be incredibly desirable.”

His eyes are filled with doubt.

I smile down at him. “From your long, sensitive fingers now firmly gripping the bed,” I gently stroke his arms, reaching up to his fingers and giving them a quick squeeze. “You know exactly how to touch me,” I say, “and to make me cry out in longing for you.” I caress his hands; he holds onto the bed even tighter.

“And your eyes, bright and stormy, reflecting your every mood and brilliant mind.” I kiss each eyelid, still damp from his previous tears, and can feel them flutter beneath my lips. “A single glance from you can make me desperate and hard.” I rub my trouser covered firmness against him, and he whimpers slightly.

“Your face is handsome and strong,” I say, gently kissing his forehead again. I run my fingers through his hair, and then gently kiss the tip of his nose. I smile down at him. “There are times I feel that I am melting with desire from just a raise of your eyebrow.”

I trace his lips with my fingers as he continues to bite down on the crop in his mouth. His breath is shaky, but he is still awash with desire; I can feel his manhood trapped between us, hard and needy. He looks at me with a wide, vulnerable expression that I have never seen from him before. I gently kiss his lower lip before moving down.

“Then there’s your neck,” I whisper, “pale and beautiful and so sensitive.” I kiss his neck and trace his pulse point with my tongue. He moans quietly around the crop in his mouth and begins to writhe slightly underneath me.

I concentrate on his neck for a while, knowing how much he enjoys it, and then I begin to make my way downward. “Your chest,” I say, taking my hands and rubbing him firmly, “is lean and hard and strong and handsome.” I continue to rub my hands over his body. “While I would prefer that you eat a bit more,” here I trace his ribs with my fingers, “you are beautiful. I cannot resist tasting you.” I bend down and suck a nipple greedily into my mouth, my hand finding its twin and squeezing firmly. He arches slightly off the bed, and I quickly gaze up to see him gripping the headboard tightly as he groans loudly around the crop.

I continue to move downward, licking and suckling, kissing and caressing, murmuring compliments all the while. I kiss his abdomen and drive my tongue into his navel. He cries out, and I then begin to suck on his wiry hair, following its path downward, downward to my ultimate goal.

I hover above his manhood, sensing its pulsing even though my mouth is not yet touching him. Holmes’ breath has become, if possible, even more ragged, and he arches and writhes, his eyes closed, his body seeking my contact. I wait.

He finally opens his eyes and looks down. Our gazes meet. Gone is his iron-clad control. Instead he looks at me with need and want and longing. And trust. His eyes expose his vulnerability and show that his trust in me is absolute. I feel my heart swell.

I continue to hold his gaze. “Beautiful,” I say quietly, and then slowly suck his hardness into my mouth.

Holmes cries out and arches upward, his head flinging backward and his moans muffled by the riding crop. I worship his manhood, suckling and gently nibbling, until he is quivering with need.

I travel further downward, lapping at his sac, then his hole. I look up; he is holding onto the headboard, riding crop in mouth, his pale skin flushed, attempting to impale himself on my tongue. I then reclaim his shaft with my mouth while pushing my finger inside his heat. Holmes gives a muffled cry as I find his pleasure gland. He pushes himself toward me, trying to take me even deeper. Finally my own need is too great and I pull away.

I hurriedly open my trousers, my desperate hardness springing free. I quickly grab the waiting Vaseline on the nightstand, and spread that and my own wetness over myself, being careful not to stroke too hard since I am so close to the edge. Then I coat my fingers and prepare him, quickly yet thoroughly, ensuring that my love is ready to receive me.

Holmes watches me, his beautiful grey eyes intent upon my every move, and he moans his desire, writhing wildly on my fingers.

“I’m going to take you now, Sherlock,” I say to him, removing my fingers. His breathing gets shallower and his eyes close. “Unless you object.”

He shakes his head slightly, the crop moving side to side. He then tries to move downward, frantically searching for my waiting hardness.

I hold his hips and ease myself inside him. He is hot, burning almost, and I press forward, desperate to feel that most perfect connection. We don’t often make love this way; Holmes is usually the more dominant. While I find our usual lovemaking to be intensely satisfying, I am also always amazed at how perfect he feels around my manhood.

I thrust inside, setting a steady pace, and lean down, sucking on his neck. His hardness is throbbing between us, and I can feel it through my shirt, desperate and needy. “You’re beautiful,” I whisper, and he groans, pushing harder to meet me, welcoming me into his hot body.

I kiss his neck, and rub his chest, and keep a relentless rhythm. Holmes writhes and whimpers, arching up on every stroke, taking me deep inside of him.

Finally, I’m close, so close, and I reach between us and grasp his throbbing shaft, stroking him firmly.

I then go still and hold myself up so I can see his face. “Whoever told you that you weren’t beautiful, Sherlock, was lying to you.” He moans at my words, and tries to take me in even deeper.

I look down at this lovely, wanton creature beneath me. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes,” I admit, my buried, guarded feelings bursting to the surface.

I sense his hardness pulsing in my hand, and feel the heavy streams of his release pouring out of him. I force myself to hold on and watch him, enjoying the look of pleasure and need as he reaches his climax.

When he is finished, I thrust hard, two, three, four times, and find my own release.

For a moment, I lie on top of him, my body swirling in pleasurable aftershocks as I try to catch my breath. I slowly come back to myself and see that Holmes is still reeling in pleasure, languid and loose beneath me.

I remove the crop from his mouth and lay it beside us; he gives a little whimper. I then reach up and slowly, gently remove his clenched fingers from the headboard, rubbing them slightly. I kiss his fingertips before bringing his arms back to his sides.

Although my body protests, I remove myself from the bed briefly, taking time only to wash Holmes and myself quickly from the basin in his room. I also give him a glass of water, helping him to raise his head, and I am relieved when he drinks as I hold the glass for him. He still has not opened his eyes, but his breathing has evened out. I hurriedly remove my remaining clothes and get back into the bed, pulling the blanket over us and drawing him into my arms.

A few quiet moments pass, and then I feel a gentle kiss to my shoulder. I look down and see that Holmes’ eyes are open; our gazes meet.

“That was quite… intense,” he says, and even in the low lamplight I can see a faint blush to his cheeks.

I kiss his forehead. “Yes,” I agree.

He lays his head back onto my shoulder, pulling me to him tightly and kissing me again. I continue to hold him in my arms.

“My parents thought me an ugly child,” he says in a small voice, and I understand where all his misperceptions and self-doubt stem. Holmes rarely mentions his parents, but his passing comments have revealed a lonely and lost childhood, one devoid of affection and love. To think that this remarkable being was so disregarded always unleashes my anger, but I control it tonight because I do not wish for Holmes to ever believe that I was angry with him.

“You’re beautiful,” I tell him forcefully, and lean down to kiss him until he believes it.

Finally we break apart, and I can see a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I must say though, Watson,” he states with a smirk, “that your punishment is a complete failure.”

“And why is that?” I ask indignantly.

“Because this was hardly a deterrent, was it?” Holmes grins then, an expression I have rarely seen upon his face. “After all, if this is how you will react, I shall be reluctant to be circumspect now. In fact, I shall probably have to go out of my way to provoke you.”

“Holmes…” I say warningly.

“Don’t worry,” he says, drawing me, if possible, even closer. “I’ll be careful. You’re right, you know. I have no desire to see the inside of a gaol, either.” His smile fades slightly, and I gently kiss his brow.

“But really, Watson, you have ruined my best crop,” he says, rallying his good humor. He picks up the riding crop and shows me where his teeth have made a great indentation, “However shall I explain this?” he asks, his tone slightly peeved.

I kiss him again until both of us are quite breathless. “My dear Holmes,” I say, taking the crop from him and gently tracing it down his body until he trembles slightly in pleasure. “You can tell anyone who asks that I had a patient who needed medical care, and that you generously sacrificed your crop so that my patient had something to bite down on while I was tending some terribly hideous wound.” I kiss him again, rubbing his body with the crop once more and then placing onto the floor.

He snorts but settles down again, his head on my shoulder.

I draw him closer and kiss the top of his head. “Besides, Holmes,” I say, my voice beginning to slur with sleep, “there’s no need to provoke me in the future. Any time you want your arse cropped, I’ll be more than happy to oblige.”

Holmes gives a sleepy chuckle, kisses my chest once more, and then we both gently drift off to sleep, holding each other close.


End file.
